$ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 1 \\ 7 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 7 \\ 1 & 8\end{array}\right]$